


"I found you!"--- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Max, Alec Lightwood is a lone-pack-leader, Alpha Alec Lightwood, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane is very socal, Omega Magnus Bane, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Maryse Lightwood, Protective Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Top Alec Lightwood, Wolfs AU, adorable Rafael, everyone loves Magnus Bane, everyone loves the Lightwood-Banes!, everyone protects Magnus Bane, family cuteness, hardcore smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Alec is a very difficult to find but when his soul-mate finds him, his life changes for the better.





	"I found you!"--- Malec

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys welcome back the world of MalecWinchester where I (the writer) write the most weirdest ff you'll ever see. In todays ff is that everyone is a wolf and everything will be adorable, trust me. so with that said, enjoy this ff.

Alec Lightwood loved to be alone but when there's reports on a male omega somewhere in the their area, he knew he had to act fast because male omegas are very rare and are very powerful. He stumbled through the trees to get back to the stone Kingdom, his father looked over at him with a surprised look and Alec stood up straight, coughing slightly. "Son, what brings you here?" His father said with curiosity and Alec shook his head, ignoring his father and looked around at the other wolves to see they were also curious. "Mission to find that male omega, come with me. We'll search the forest and the grasslands. Lets go!" Alec barked at the confused wolves and Robert walked in front of his son with anger in his eyes. "Im the leader here, Alec! Don't bark orders again because it isn't your place! Isabelle you will stay here with Alec, make sure he doesn't leave. Jace, Maryse and group 2 will come with me to look for this male omega." Robert said making the final decision and they left, leaving group 1/3, Alec and Isabelle at camp to continue with regular living. Alec sat down wearing a big frown as he looked off the the horizon, falling in love the the scenery that followed him. Isabelle rolled her eyes at her brother getting distracted by the 'scenery' when it was just grass hills and she scratched her ear, letting her eyes leave her brother for 2 seconds and found that he was running towards the forests in record speed. She huffed loudly as she ran after her brother, Alec smelled the male omega's scent and ran after the sweet scent. He got to where the scent was and found string on the grass where he unfortunately had his paw, the string grabbed his paw launching him in the air where he found his sister looking scared and she laughed. Alec was about to huff when he saw the omega walk out of the small cave and Alec was breathless at his beauty. 

Magnus walked out the cave with a devilish smile as he saw what he caught and was stunned. In his trap was an incredibly hot alpha wolf with gorgeous grey and white fur that joined together at his big snout. Magnus also noticed that there was a very annoyed omega wolf with him and she looked a lot like the wolf tied up so this must be his sister. "Let my brother down!!" The female screamed as Magnus giggled at the male's reaction, rolling his gorgeous hazel eyes. Alec looked into the golden fur's eyes, seeing that they were golden and he could get lost in them. Magnus decided to let the handsome alpha go because his sister will bite his head off. He bite the string in a powerfully that made Hazel eyes flop on the soft grass. Alec shook his body as he was freed and he walked towards the omega, wanting to get to know him but a giant old wolf sprang out the bushes and landed gracefully in front of Alec with a satisfied smirk. "Good morning my darling boy and who are your friends?" The old alpha screeched dramatically and Alec didn't like the wolf, not one bit. "Dad, leave them alone they were just curious!" The golden eyes screamed at the old wolf and Alec started to growl lowly, loud enough for the old alpha to hear. "Got something to say hot stuff?" The dark furred alpha said, cocking one eyebrow up and Isabelle interrupted the enraged alphas. "Enough Alec! Leave this old wolf alone, he clearly doesn't know who our father is." Isabelle said in disgust, looking the old alpha up and down with disgust in her brown eyes. The alpha spoke. "Ah Robert's children I assume? Ah I don't care, if you go near my boy again, I'll make you wish you weren't born. Now leave." Alec pushed his sister to the side, making him go in the old alpha's face. "First of all, my name is Alec Lightwood, Roberts first born and if I want to go near my mate, I will, you hear me? Don't ever talk to us like that again!" Alec snapped as the golden furred wolf stared at Alec with love in his golden eyes, Alec knew he did something great. The omega walked with Alec and Isabelle to their home when the omega will be staying from now on. "Can I know your name handsome?" Magnus asked as they were walking to their home and the hazel eyes smiled happily at his omega. "Alec Lightwood, yours?" "Magnus Bane." They said making them both smile with joy. "So can I call you Alexander?" Magnus asked innocently and Isabelle was about to say no when Alec nodded with a blush which made Magnus fall more in love with his alpha. 

Alec, Magnus and Isabelle arrived back home where Robert and Maryse looked at them (Alec and Isabelle) with anger in their eyes but immediately disappeared when they saw Magnus. "Hello whats your name?" Robert asked and Magnus looked up at the dark furred alpha, also looking at Robert's omega which even she looked pleased at his arrival. "Magnus Bane, you name is Robert I assume." Magnus said with a smile making Robert nodded politely as he sat on his throne. Alec walked over to his mate and smiled brightly, nuzzling his snout with Magnus'. 

 

**TBC...**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys enjoy this? Comment below, I would like you to tell me what you want me to do next. DM me at @SebWinchester76.


End file.
